


Corazón sin dueño

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: ▶Éramos una familia feliz hasta que tu apareciste tantos años tratando de olvidarte y no pude pero cuando al fin lo logré apareces como si nada reclamando lo que ya no te pertenece◀▶Los cuide por ti como me lo pediste pero algo fallo, mis cálculos por primera vez fallaron lo lamento tanto por ti◀





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean bienvenid@s a leer esta nueva versión de esta historia espero sea de su total agrado sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os
> 
> Corazón Sin Dueño

Sus ojos rojos me miraban con odio mientras movía el cuchillo de un lado al otro la sonrisa burlona en sus labios no se quitaba, me miraba con atención yo trataba de regular mi respiración mientras intentaba detener el sangrado en mi cuello comenzaba a sentirme cansado mis ojos me pesaban pero no quería dormir no después de lo que el me mostró.

**-¿Por que haces esto?- **le pregunté con mis últimas fuerzas

El se levantó y camino lentamente hacia mí me tomo del mentón y dejo un casto beso en mis labios, soltó el cuchillo que callo al suelo.

**-Por que te amo- **fue lo único que dijo para volver a besarme, correspondi a su beso hasta que el se separó de mi **-aún no comprendo por qué me dejaste y me traicionaste después de todo lo que hice por ti- **acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió con normalidad

Me cargo sin importarle que mi sangre manchaba su ropa, y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá en el que nos sentavamos juntos a él le gustaba dormir en mi pecho mientras yo le acaricia el cabello. Está vez yo estaba acostado en su pecho y el me acariciaba mi cabello su suave toque me hacía sentir mis ojos más pesados la herida en mi cuello aún sangraba nose detenía me estaba olvidando de mi propósito por el cual lo visite y terminé cerrando mis ojos.

**-Dulces sueño mi amado ****Yugi-**escuche en un susurro y luego todo se volvió oscuro 

* * *

_ **"** _ _No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Narra Yugi**

Estaba nervioso y solo en el baño esperando la respuesta de la prueba que acabo de hacerme, las manos me temblaban al igual que mi cuerpo. Suspiré al ver que minutos después el resultado dió positivo, me mordí el labio y tire la prueba a la basura.

**-¿Que le diré ahora?- **susurré suspiré, me relaje y sali del baño

**-¿Y que salió?- **me preguntó se notaba que estaba impaciente y que quería saber mi respuesta

**-Positivo- **el me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

**-Felicidades**** amigo- **sonrió mirándome y rápidamente su sonrisa se borro **-no me digas que es de..- **se detuvo antes de decir su nombre yo solo asenti **-losiento ****Yugi-**sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar

Hablamos un poco y Joey trataba de no tocar el tema pero no podía dejar de pensar en que haría ahora que le diré a mis padres, como les diría que estoy esperando un hijo de un hombre que está muerto.

**-Yugi- **la voz de mi amigo me hizo que me sacara de mis pensamientos

**-¿Que pasa Joey?- **le pregunté con una sonrisa el me sonrió igual y señalo afuera

**-El amargado a venido por ti ****amigo-**reí al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto Joey a Seto

**-Bueno**** Joey gracias por todo- **agradecí tomando mi mochila y lo abracé

**-¿Y al amargado, le ** **dirás** ** Yugi?-**

**-No se Joey creo que sí, tú sabes cómo es ****Seto-**el sonrió y se despidió de mi mientras salía fuera del edificio y subía a la limosina

**-Hola****Seth-**saludé al chófer el cual sonrió

**-Hola**** joven Yugi- **mire a Seto que estaba mirando su laptop como siempre

**-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?- **me preguntó mirándome con una les sonrisa

**-Muy**** bien- **suspiré mirando por la ventana

**-No te creo- **me voltie para decirle algo pero estaba muy cerca de mi lo cual me estaba poniendo nervioso **-dime**** la verdad Yugi- **suspiré y trate de decir una mentira

**-Pues**** hoy.. mira una heladería ¿podemos ir?- **sonreí, el solo asintio

**-Seth**** detente- **el mencionado asintio y se detuvo frente a la heladería

Ambos salimos de la limosina sentía la mirada de Seto en mi, entramos y cada uno pidió un helado Seto pidió una de vainilla y yo uno de chocolate. Sonreí mientras comía apesar de que aún sentía su mirada fría centrada en mí.

**-Parece**** como si esto fuera un antojo tuyo, nunca me dices que paremos para comprar alguna cosa- **me atragante al escucharlo y comencé a toser nervioso

**-Jaja**** bueno que puedo decir- **levanto una ceja mirándome con curiosidad y luego sonrió

**-No me digas ¿estás embarazado de él?- **baje la mirada al escuchar su susurro y asentí **-No te preocupes si no sabes cómo decirles a tus padres pero desde hoy te vas a vivir conmigo- **lo mire sorprendido

Salimos del local mientras charlavamos tratando de no tocar el tema de su embarazo, no puedo creer que ese estúpido hubiera podido dejarlo en cinta le dije que lo cuidaría pero no que también cuidaría a su hijo. Pero que más da tendré que hacerlo no solo por qué él me lo pidió si no también por qué ese enano se había robado mi corazón no creo en eso del amor pero lo veo sonreir o reír y mi corazón se acelera con tal solo un simple gesto o acción él puede acatar mucho mi atención.

**-¿Dónde está Seth?- **me pregunté a mi mismo notando que ni el chófer o mi limosina estaban

**-Le dije que se fuera a casa y aún que al principio se negaba logré convencerlo- **sonrió y comenzó a caminar

Sin nada más ni protestar lo seguí todos me miraban y tomaban fotos o vídeos claro no todos los días te encuentras con un magnífico, millonario y muy famoso caminando por la calle. Negué suspirando y mire a Yugi que sonreía feliz tomo mi mano y salió corriendo jalándome mi corazón se aceleró poniéndome nervioso pero no lo demostré. Lo cargue y corrí hasta llegar a un lugar desconocido rodeado de vegetación creo que me había metido en un bosque.

**-Eso**** fue divertido- **sonrió yo solo me senté en el tronco de un árbol sin dejar de verlo **-losiento si te hice caminar y correr o más bien huir de tus ****fans-**comenzó a reir mientras jugaba con algunas hojas de color naranja

Otoño la época del año favorita de Yugi, almenos ya no está triste.

El tricolor reía a carcajadas junto con el pequeño de cabello azul, el oji-amatista secaba el cabello castaño del Kaiba mayor que solo lo miraba sin expresión.

**-Seto te caiste por bajar una manzana no puedo ****creerlo-**sonrió el oji-morado sentado en uno de los sofá de la mansión

No hace mucho Yugi y Seto habían llegado a la mansión Kaiba pero el pobre oji-azul estaba enbarrado de lodo, resulta que el tricolor quería una manzana y por mala o buena suerte había un árbol cerca con muchas manzanas. El castaño se ofreció a bajarle una para que el oji-amatista no se fuera a lastimar pero apenas y subió al tronco y calló al suelo en un charco de lodo.

**-Listo**** séquito y ****limpio-**sonrió el tricolor terminamos de secar el cabello castaño del Kaiba

La lluvia no paraba de caer a cantaros, Seto seguía en las piernas del oji-amatista mientras este leía un libro, ambos estaban cómodos tomando chocolate con malvaviscos y Mokuba pues chateando en su teléfono sin prestarles atención.

**-Yugi-**hablo el oji-azul acatando la atención del menor

**-Dime**** Seto- **le regaló una sonrisa al Kaiba mientras dejaba su libro de lado

**-¿Tú aún lo sigues amando?- **le pregunto sabiendo a quien se refería

**-Si-**fue lo único que salió de sus labios y el castaño asintio levantándose

El Mutou lo miro confundido, el oji-azul tomo su laptop y sus cosas se miraba molesto, pero antes de salir de la sala dijo:

**-Ya**** es hora de dormir Yugi tus padres ya saben que te quedarás aquí un año además que ese año que pasarás aquí ellos se irán de viaje- **suspiro tratando de calmarse **-Mokuba**** lleva a Yugi a la habitación donde dormirá- **suspiro y salió dando un puertazo

**-Buenas**** noches hermano- **susurro el oji-morado y luego miro al tricolor

**-¿Que le pasa a Seto?- **preguntó preocupado, el pequeño solo suspiro y se levantó de su sitio

**-Tranquilo le pasa de ves en cuando, vamos te mostraré tu habitación- **el oji-amatista sonrió y siguió al pequeño

Después de caminar un poco en la enorme mansión llegaron a una puerta de color blanco donde tenía un papel pegado, el Mutou lo tomo y lelló lo que decía.

_"Especial para alguien no entrar"_

Sonrió y abrió la puerta la habitación era hermosa parecía como si Seto sabía que se quedaría allí todo estaba adaptado con sus gustos y eso le gustaba.

**-Buenas noches ****Yugi-**dijo el pequeño desde la puerta

**-Dulces sueños Mokuba- **el tricolor le beso la frente a lo que el peli-azul sonrió y se fue dejándolo solo

Suspiro tirándose a la cama que era muy suave, sin poder evitarlo de nuevo las lágrimas decendian de sus mejillas.

**-Como te extraño Atem- **susurro al viento y después de unos minutos se quedó completamente dormido

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente una figura alta se paro frente a la cama donde el pequeño oji-amatista dormía pero temblaba del frío, lo arropó mejor y sonrió cerrando la ventana.

**-No comprendo ¿por qué sigues amándolo ****Yugi?-**no dijo más solo beso la frente del Mutou y salió de la habitación

_ **Continuará......** _


End file.
